The Three Duckateers
by Parody-lover
Summary: A Mighty Ducks parody of The Three Musketeers. My 1st fanfiction. Complete Summary inside. New changes in list
1. Chapter 1

The Three Duckateers

Welcome! This is a parody of the Three Musketeers! No, not the classic novel that I have never read and would have failed miserably to parodies it. It is the parody of the Mickey Mouse, direct to video version, (hey, the plot is simpler to write with, and I don't have a lot of free time to write!) This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice! Though, seeing how dead this fan fiction section is getting, I don't suspect any reviews at all! This is a Mal/Wing fic with a little Duke/Tanya, don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, not, own anything in relations to the Mighty Ducks or the movie, if I did, I would have made Disney put the show back on the air again. All the aforementioned stuff belongs to Disney. You hear that, I don't own anything; the last thing I want is a big fat lawsuit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------For now, it is just the character list, but don't worry I'll have the story up and running in no time. (Although that doesn't mean I won't take suggestions) I've changed it a bit

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character list:

Nosedive: The narrator, who adds a lot of unscripted commentary,

Mallory: The next in line for the throne, although she ain't a damsel in distress, she does slip up sometimes and finds that it's too much

stress being a princess. Is really suspicious of Dragaunous.

Tanya: Mallory's lady-in-waiting (assistant) Mallory's best friend and often

brings her back down to reality. Although she knows the unwritten rules being royal, she seems to dislike them, as well as Dragaunous

Wildwing: The leader of the three musketeers, Wildwing's dream was to

become a musketeer. Although his constant doubting of himself leads him to being a lowly servant, when he gets the chance to prove himself, he shows the other his great skill and his gentle

heart, too bad he's really just a pawn in Dragaunous' plans.

Duke: Once a thief, Duke got his life turned around when he met Wildwing

Grin. The skills he learnt from being a thief would have made him an excellent musketeer, but his dark past doesn't put him on the recruit

list, that and the fact that he values his friends more than a job. Quite suspicious of Dragaunous, a fact that leads him to pretty sticky

situations, and his spats with the princess doesn't help either.

Grin: He may not know that much about weaponry, but that is a fact that can

be dismissed. I mean, have you actually looked at this guy? He is his

own weapon. Good thing his spiritual lifestyle makes him pretty calm,

and he doesn't use his muscles unless it's necessary.

Dragaunous: The corrupted captain of the musketeers, he will do anything

to become king. (Not very surprising, is it?)

Wraith: Dragaunous' henchman

Siege: Dragaunous' henchman

Chameleon: Dragaunous' henchman

Thrash and Mookie: the royal announcers and jesters seeing as how they actually report stuff are pretty funny

Phil: The guy in charge of all the papers and money and stuff like that. I will call him the "Note master" seeing as how he's in charge of all official documents,

Klegghorn: The royal advisor, although he does more complaining about

how things should be run than actually advising

Lucretia DeCoy: a spy Dragaunous hired, poses as a co-advisor, Tanya

doesn't really trust her and her "advice". Also hired to

break the three musketeers up (oops, I said too much!)


	2. Once Upon A Time

Here's my first chapter in The Three Duckateers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story; actually, I don't really own the story really.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1: Once Upon A Time

"Once upon a time, in a magical land far, far away, there lived a fairy princess…" started a voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out, dude; this is defiantly the wrong story. Here, let _me_ tell the story." Nosedive comes in and snaps his fingers turning the scenery into that of an 18th century village, "there, that's much better. Now, once upon a time…"

"That's what I said!"

"Hey, who's the narrator in this story?" he pointed to himself, "me, anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, there was a village in the European country that was called Puckworld, wait, Puckworld?" he took out the script and began looking at it, "weird. So, Puckworld was ruled by the beautiful Princess Mallory, man, I can't believe I managed to say that with a straight face!"

"Just get on with it!" Mallory's voice yelled from off-screen.

"Alright! Sheesh, some ducks do not appreciate the fine arts. So, in this village there lived three friends, Wildwing, Grin and Duke. Now Wing and Grin grew up together and then they meet Duke, who was then a thief. But they all had something in common, they were all street rats. Despite Duke's thieving nature he had always wanted to be a musketeer, and so did Grin. However, no one wanted to be one as much a Wing. So, they worked hard, Duke even gave up on stealing, but atlas all they ever wound up being were the royal kitchen cleaners. But Wing knew that one day, they will get to become true musketeers!"

Scene cuts to the royal palace, more specifically, the kitchen. Wing and his friends are scrubbing the floors.

"Man, I can't believe that we're stuck here while da musketeers get to practice. I mean I could'a taken them out!" complained Duke.

"The strong of heart may be able to move mountains before they can get these stains out," Grin said in his usual way.

"Amen to that, I think."

"Come on guys, if we work hard then someday, we might get to wear those uniforms and stroll the streets," Wing replied optimistically.

"Yeah, when pucks fly!"

"So are the floors cleaned yet?"

"That question came from Capt. Dragaunous, leader of the musketeers, but for someone who helped protect Puckworld, he sure hated ducks, especially Wing and the others." explained Dive.

"No sir, not yet."

"Well keep scrubbing!" he roared, "oh, and when you're done, be sure to clean the dishes," he pointed to the huge stacks of plates in the sink.

"Um, Captain Dragaunous," Wing started to say, "I was wondering if you're reconsidering letting us become musketeers. I mean, my friends and I have the skills. Sure, Duke's an ex-thief, but everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

The Captain sighed, "Now, that's the fifth time you asked this week and what have I always answered?'

"Uh, no?"

"Right, DO YOU SEE A PATTERN?!" with that he stormed out and slammed the door shut, causing all the plates to topple over the gang.

"Jerk." was all that Duke could say.

"Well, it seems like that Captain there doesn't like new recruits, eh?" Dive chuckled, "anyway, now that we saw these guys let's roll over to the palace throne room shall we? Here is Mallory in a stereotypical princess dress, sitting on the throne. Meanwhile Tanya paces back in forth; she too is wearing a dress, only less glamorous and is purple, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I can't believe! That's they, uh, fifth prince you turned down this week!" Tanya, still pacing, starts to get a worried look, "listen, I know that that Prince Canard guy was a little snobby…"

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe a lot, but the rules still, you know apply! All rulers next in line for the throne must marry before they are able to receive full power or else the throne will be given to someone else!"

"Tanya, we've been the best of friends right? So you should now that if I'm going to marry anyone it would be for love."

"I know, but if you're going to fall in love, it'll have to be for someone of royal blood, and I don't hear any wedding bells right now."

"I'm going for a walk," Mallory rose from her seat and walked down the stairs underneath the balcony to the garden. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a safe drops from the sky!

"Ah!" jumping out of the way, she dodges the safe just as it made impact on the place where she once was.

"Princess Mallory!" Tanya ran down, checking to see if she was alright. She looked at the balcony, but whoever dropped the safe was long gone by then.

"Whoa! Looks like we have some assassinators on our hands! Still, I kind of wanted the safe to hit Mal," Dive commented.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, but I wonder, who could it be?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, who could it be? We'll find out next time. BTW, this was supposed to have been posted yesterday, but an error occurred and I couldn't log in!


End file.
